1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device allowing electrical conducting wires to be inserted therein and connected thereto, in particular to a terminal seat that assembles the high and low current (or voltage) conducting wires at the same time, so that the operator operates the loading and unloading operation of the high and low current conducting wires under a safer circumstance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional technique applies a metal component (or called a contact) covered in an insulator, which is normally made of plastic, to press or connect with conducting wires that enter the terminal seat, thereby forming an electrically-connected connecting or pressing terminal device. Therefore, an electrically connecting device of electric appliances or mechanical equipments is built.
This type of connecting terminal seat utilized for being inserted into the circuit board such as PCB comprises a terminal seat housing. The housing includes a plurality of inserting holes and through holes, so that the conducting wires connected to the mechanical equipments are inserted into the housing. The housing further includes a chamber for assembling the metal component so as to contact with or be electrically connected to the conducting wires which is inserted in the housing.
Concretely, the outer side of the conducting wire is covered with an insulated layer made of a plastic material. The front side of the conducting wire includes a length of bare wire. When the conducting wire is inserted into the housing, most of the insulated layer is set in the first hole, so that the bare wire of the front side of the conducting wire contacts with the metal component disposed in the terminal seat, or is gripped by the metal component slightly. Therefore, the bare wire is not disconnected from the metal easily. The bare wire will not be disconnected from the metal component unless the operator utilizes a tool or a screwdriver to stretch in the housing and push the metal component. The metal component has a thinner or narrower pin formed in symmetry so as to be inserted on the circuit board or mutually inserted with another pin of another connecting terminal. Basically, this type of conducting wire is usually applied to the terminal device which transmits lower current (or voltage).
Another type of conducting wire is applied to higher current (or voltage). Due to the steadiness of the electrical connection of the higher current (or voltage) conducting wire, the terminal seat, and the metal component, the operation status is more complicated. The bare wire of the front side of the conducting wire is connected to a conductible Y-shaped metal joint. After the Y-shaped joint inserted in the terminal seat assembling with screws, the operator is allowed to operate the screw to grip the Y-shaped joint of the conducting wire in order to form an electrical connection with the metal component.
The above-mentioned structure, operation, and application of the conventional assemblage of the conducting wire and the terminal seat utilize the terminal device of the conducting wire with low-current (or voltage) or high-current (or voltage) conducting wires to be disposed separately in order to reduce the danger while operating the electrical connection. As the people who are familiar with the conventional technique have known, we do not expect that the operation and the application reflect a demand of a larger operating area and a higher cost while co-operating the high and low current (or voltage) conducting wires with the terminal device.
The reference information shows the technique of assemblage of the insulator of the conducting wire terminal seat and the conducting wire, the contact, or the metal component. If the insulator of the terminal seat is redesigned to be assembled with conducting wires which have different current (or voltage), the structure thereof will be different from the conventional structure, so that the operating status is changed. Furthermore, the application will also be improved for maintaining the entire stability and the grip ability and reducing the cost and operating area of the terminal device to be as low as possible. The inventor discovered an ideal assemblage of conducting wire terminal seat and the conducting wire which should comprise the following subjects:                1. Conquer or improve the above-mentioned technique under the consideration of the operator's safety.        2. Provide a terminal seat device for allowing staff to simply assemble the low-current and the high-current conducting wires with the terminal seat device at the same time and reducing the cost and operating area of the conventional terminal seat device so as to increase the applicability of the terminal seat device.        
These subjects have not been disclosed in the reference information.